Stardust/Power Scaling
This list will be considerably updated in the future. Expect it to receive a complete overhaul at one point once everything has been thought up; it is still in its earliest stages, so apologies if it isn't that great currently! If you would like to suggest something, please say down in the comments and I'll add it to the plus marks up here! + More characters to be added in the next expansion pass! Yay, DLC! + Wings! Three Systems The "Three Systems of Levels" also known as the "Supernatural Power Scaling" or the SPS for short, is a system of three individual levels of six classes that every being in the world fits under, though there is a category made exclusively for humans, animals, and infants that possess no power. While each race has its own way of judging how strong their own members are and ranking them accordingly, the SPS' goal is listing each individual in a group that is accepted around the world. While some rankings might become skewed, the classes are, more-or-less, accurate. To start with, there is the "Standard Level", which is filled with three classes; Low-class, Mid-class, and High-class. The second is the "Advanced Level", which has the Ultimate-class and Deity-class within. And lastly, there is the "Unknown Level" which consumes the Unidentified-class; beings that do not fit into any of these categories due to their monstrous power that is beyond any mortal or god. Adding onto the SPS is ranking. The ranking consists of five letters, those being; D, C, B, A, and S. D being "lowest level", C being "standard level", B being "middle level", A being "highest level" and S being "beyond level". Those who possess a ranking of "S" are technically in the next level of the systems, however, something is holding them back. As such, they aren't considered true members of their next level. Because of their nature, those belonging in the Unidentified-class do not possess rankings, as they cannot be measured. Completing the SPS is tiering. Tiering marks where each individual competes at each level among others. For example, there is the "-" tier, which shows that those in this tier are below those without the '-' mark and those with the '+' mark. For example; C- is seen as weaker than C, which is seen as being weaker than C+. To be said, even if two beings share the same class, ranking, and tier, it doesn't mean that they are evenly matched. For example, Cao Cao and Ruval Phenex are both B+ rank Ultimate-class in rank, however, because Cao Cao possesses the [True Longinus], its Light properties are poisonous to Ruval because he is a Devil, which will counteract Ruval's healing capabilities, which would allow Cao Cao the ability to win. There are also cases where someone at a lower level can defeat someone that is considered much stronger than them, an example would be D rank High-class Jeanne versus C rank High-class Ravel Phenex. While there isn't much of a distance in rank, Ravel should have a higher chance of winning. However, Jeanne possesses the Sacred Gear [Blade Blacksmith], which creates Light swords, which are poisonous to Devils. As such, Jeanne can win if she is able to strike Ravel. ''-For example, an S rank Ultimate-class is considered a Deity-class D-rank in skill only.'' ''-The ranking will update as I remember different characters or decide to move them around, as new characters get created, if someone tells me that they should be bumped up or lowered, etc.'' ''-'It will also be updating when characters get stronger. Certain forms will be listed, such as Issei's Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive as they happen.' ''-The list will also include those who have perished and those who are no longer active, unlike the "Top Ten Strongest" list at the bottom. ''- Those dead will be marked with "†". ''- Those who have been sealed will be marked with "(S)" ''-Even if someone has a lower rank, it doesn't necessarily mean that they can't beat someone stronger.'' ''-Some characters received buffs and maybe some received debuffs? Some things are still being worked out.'' Below-class This class is filled with infants, ordinary humans, and animals that do not possess magical power or much of it. *Chalize Low-class 'D-' *n/a 'D' *n/a 'D+' *Asia Argento 'C-' *n/a 'C' *n/a 'C+' *Minami Arata 'B-' *n/a 'B' *n/a 'B+' *Saji Genshirou 'A-' *Freed Sellzen 'A' *Yura Tsubasa *Himura Ruruko *Kusaka Reya *Mittelt 'A+' *Dohnaseek *Kalawarner 'S-' *Hanakai Momo *Meguri Tomoe 'S' *Toujou Koneko *Kiba Yuuto 'S+' *Hyoudou Issei *Mira Mid-class 'D-' *Raynare *Marion *Burent *Shuriya 'D' *Ile and Nel *Ni and Li 'D+' *Mihae 'C-' *Karlamine *Isabela 'C' *Siris *Xuelan 'C+' *Xenovia Quarta *Shidou Irina 'B-' *(Base) Ekaterina Satanachia 'B' *Kunou 'B+' *Tatsuya Maria 'A-' *Misteeta Sabnock 'A' *Liban Crocell *Beruka Furcas *Gandoma Balam 'A+' *Ladora Buné 'S-' *Coriana Andrealphus 'S' *Himejima Akeno *Shinra Tsubaki *Ehyeh 'S+' *Yubelluna *Rossweisse *Gasper Vladi High-class 'D-' *Connla 'D' *Heracles 'D+' *Jeanne 'C-' *Siegfried 'C' *Kuisha Abaddon 'C+' *Ravel Phenex *Le Fay Pendragon 'B-' *n/a 'B' *Leonardo 'B+' *n/a 'A-' *Diodora Astaroth *Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas 'A' *Georg 'A+' *Rias Gremory *Sona Sitri *Seekvaira Agares 'S-' *Bikou *Arthur Pendragon 'S' *(Base) Sairaorg Bael 'S+' *Riser Phenex Ultimate-class 'D-' *Elmenhilde Karnstein *Kuroka 'D' *Walburga 'D+' *Dulio Gesualdi 'C-' *Regulus 'C' *(Base) Vali Lucifer *(Base) Ciara Macleod 'C+' *Viridi *Nefertari 'B-' *Creuserey Asmodeus *Katerea Leviathan 'B' *Shalba Beelzebub *(Balance Breaker) Sairaorg Bael 'B+' *Ruval Phenex *Kokabiel *Cao Cao *(Balance Breaker) Vali Lucifer *(Balance Breaker) Ciara Macleod 'A-' *Yasaka *Nue Nurarihyon *Samael 'A' *Vritra (S) *Yu Long *Fafnir *Tannin *Midgardsormr 'A+' *Tiamat 'S-' *Grendel † *Yamata-no-Orochi † *Ladon † *Niðhöggr (S) 'S' *(Full Power) Ekaterina Satanachia *Saphira 'S+' *Diehauser Belial Deity-class 'D-' *Baraqiel *Grayfia Lucifuge 'D' *Serafall Leviathan *Falbium Asmodeus *Uriel *Raphael 'D+' *Euclid Lucifuge *Shemhazai *Sun Wukong 'C-' *Aži Dahāka (S) *Apophis † *Fenrir 'C' *Lucifer † *Beelzebub † *Leviathan † *Asmodeus † *Azazel *Michael *Gabriel 'C+' *Loki *Thor 'B-' *Kali *Set *Horus *Hades *Poseidon *Susanoo *Tsukuyomi 'B' *Sirzechs *Ajuka *Rizevim Livan Lucifer 'B+' *Indra *Zeus *Odin *Amaterasu *Amun-Ra 'A-' *Crom Cruach *Ddraig (S) *Albion (S) 'A' *Vishnu *God of the Bible † 'A+' *Abzu *Atum 'S-' *Navarog *Celebrant 'S' *Shiva 'S+' *Brahma Unidentified-class *Ophis *Great Red *Trihexa Top Ten Strongest in the World This list is made up of beings that are currently known and live that are still "active" either through rumors or through visible measurements, such as being part of the government, for example; one of the Four Great Satans (the Heavenly Dragons won't be on this list because they are sealed and God of the Bible won't be on here because He is dead). Some beings that don't appear on this list, is either just as strong, or stronger, than someone that did appear on this list. But either because they keep anonymity and hideaway unknown to anyone (Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who is just as strong as Sirzechs and Ajuka) or because they are no longer active (as in, either dead or retired, preferring to simply watch over instead of taking part in the world). #Ophis #Brahma #Shiva/Navarog/Celebrant #Abzu/Atum #Vishnu #Crom Cruach #Indra/Zeus/Odin/Amaterasu/Amun-Ra #Sirzechs/Ajuka #Kali #Set/Horus Trivia *This was originally going to have a ranking of C to S, but D was added in to make each list less bulky. *I was previously going to add how many wings you'd have in each level but decided to forego this for now and instead added it to the list of many things that I must get too at the top. *Guys, don't edit my things. Geez. Category:Fanon Terminology